Dunkle Vergangenheit
by Lmea the Ruthless
Summary: Ich hab die Kapitel jetzt in Ordnung gebracht...seit wann waren die so durcheinander? Summary: Holly hatte den Jungen namens Tom nie viel beachtet...doch dann passierte etwas Seltsames...
1. Löwenmäulchen

Test:

Der verbotene Wald roch nach Herbstlaub, und unter den Füßen des jungen Mannes knirschte ein dicker  Teppich aus Moos und heruntergefallenen Blättern. 

Der  17jährige wusste, dass er nicht hier sein dürfte, dass es, wie der Name schon sagte, verboten war den Wald zu betreten. Aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Niemand würde ihn sehen. Außer ihm war niemand hier. Deshalb war kaum ein Geräusch zu hören .Es war ruhig. Fast zu ruhig, wie ihm auffiel. Sollte nicht gelegentlich etwas Vogelgezwitscher zu hören sein?

Er fuhr herum, als er einen trockenen Ast brechen hörte. Aber es war schon zu spät.

Die in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang gehüllte Gestalt sagte nur ein Wort: „CRUCIO"

Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Er würde es nicht lange ertragen. Er würde sterben.

Ein Sirren in der Luft. Ein Pfeil flog durch die Luft. Die Schmerzen hörten auf. Der junge Mann fragte sich, ob er gestorben war. 

Nein, er selbst war nicht gestorben. Gestorben war der Mann der ihn angegriffen hatte. Auf der schwarzen Kleidung breitete sich ein noch dunklerer Fleck aus. Blut.

Der Überlebende sah sich um. Wer hatte den Pfeil abgeschossen ? Er erkannte die davonrennende Person. 

Er sah ihr nach, bis sie verschwunden war. Dann ging er langsam zum Schloß zurück, immer darauf bedacht, nicht so auszusehen, als ob er Angst hätte.

. ..............................

Holly Lestrange warf mißmutig einige Brennesselwurzeln in den Zaubertrank gegen Haarausfall und starrte düster in den Kessel. Eigentlich sollte der Trank braun sein. Momentan war er aber eher violett.

 Hinter ihr sagte jemand herablassend:  „Du hast die Birkenblätter vergessen."

Holly drehte sich zu dem Jungen der hinter ihr saß um. Fêrlas O´Gwen , der unsäglich arrogante Halbelb.Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Halt die Klappe, Besserwisser!"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw, Lestrange" ertönte Snapes ölige Stimme.  Er stand direkt vor ihr, aber sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen , weil sie sich umgedreht hatte.Holly kochte vor Wut. O`Gwen hatte angefangen, und sie konnte Snape nicht mal darauf hinweisen, weil er ihr dann noch mehr Punkte abziehen würde. Und selbst in dem äußerst unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Snape gerecht wäre, würde Ravenclaw noch mehr Punkte verlieren, weil dieser blöde Halbelb zufälligerweise im gleichen Haus wie Holly war.

Das schlimmste an der Sache war allerdings, dass sie tatsächlich die Birkenblätter vergessen hatte. Kaum hatte sie die drei Blätter in den Trank gegeben, als er auch schon eine schöne erdbraune Farbe annahm.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, packte Holly ihre Sachen in aller Ruhe zusammen. Wozu sollte sie sich auch beeilen? Sie hatte keine Freundinnen, die auf sie warten würden.

Der Rest der Klasse hatte sich bereits durch die Tür gedrängt, als Holly sich von ihrem Platz erhob.

Sie kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu hören, wie O`Gwen sich über die Zaubertrankstunde beschwerte : "Völlig nutzlos. Ich werde garantiert nie Haarausfall bekommen."

Natürlich. Mit  solch typisch menschlichen  Dingen hatten Halbelben natürlich keine Probleme. Zu allem Überfluß war er auch noch unsterblich. Es sei denn, jemand würde ihn umbringen...

Nein! Darüber durfte sie nicht einmal nachdenken. Schließlich wollte sie nicht so werden wie ihre Eltern, die beide in Askaban waren, weil sie Todesser gewesen waren.

Regen prasselte auf das Gewächshaus. Hollys Umhang war völlig durchnässt. Zum Glück war es im Gewächshaus warm. Fast tropisch. Obwohl sich alle am Eingang zusammendrängten, um nicht in die Reichweite gefährlicher Pflanzen zu geraten, hatte Holly genug Platz. Niemand wollte neben einem Mädchen stehen, dessen Eltern  unter Voldemort Hunderte von Menschen ermordet hatten.

Als Professor Sprout sagte, dass sie  Löwenmäulchen  durchnehmen würden, reagierten die meisten gelangweilt. Ein Slytherin namens Tom Tanders sagte: „Löwenmäulchen? Die sind doch völlig unmagisch!"

Statt einer Antwort hob Professor Sprout das Tuch, das einen Gegenstand auf dem Tisch bedeckt hatte.

Jetzt konnten alle sehen, dass es ein Käfig war. Und darin waren merkwürdige Pflanzen. Es waren tatsächlich Löwenmäulchen. Im wörtlichen Sinne. Mit richtigen kleinen Löwenköpfen.

„Sie sind noch ganz jung, aber ihr solltet trotzdem eure Handschuhe anziehen wenn ihr sie füttert."

Professor Sprout öffnete den Käfig und gab jeder Schülerin und jedem Schüler eine der Pflanzen.

Als Holly ihr „Löwenmäulchen" auf den erdverschmierten Holztisch stellte, stieß sie mit dem Kopf an eine große rosafarbene Schlingpflanzenblüte.

Ihr wurde  schwindelig. Wie aus weiter Ferne  hörte sie Professor Sprouts Stimme: „Vorsicht mit der......" den Rest hörte Holly nur ganz leise, wie durch Watte, und verstand erst wieder etwas, als die Lehrerin ihre Ermahnung beendete: „...hat merkwürdige Auswirkungen."

So schlimm war es wohl doch nicht. Wahrscheinlich war ihr nur wegen der Hitze und der schlechten Luft etwas schwummrig geworden Im Gewächshaus roch es wie in einem Raubtierkäfig.

 Holly fühlte sich schon nach einigen Sekunden wieder besser, und begann ihr Löwenmäulchen zu füttern. Die kleinen Löwenköpfe leckten ihr den  kleingeschnittenen Schinken mit winzigen rosa Zungen von der  Hand. Doch die spitzen Zähnchen erinnerten Holly daran, dass es klug gewesen war, ihre Drachenhaut-Handschuhe anzuziehen.

Als sie fertig war, ließ Holly ihren Blick durch das Gewächshaus schweifen. Die anderen waren noch beschäftigt. Tom Tanders, der (in einiger Entfernung) neben Holly arbeitete hatte vergessen, seine Handschuhe anzuziehen. Holly war vorher nie aufgefallen, was für schöne Hände er hatte. Seine muskulösen Arme zeichneten sich deutlich unter dem engen Pullover ab. Und seine Frisur...Holly hatte blondgefärbte schwarze Haare immer hässlich gefunden, aber jetzt....

Und jetzt kam er auf sie zu. Er ergriff ihren Arm und sagte mit einer leisen, tiefen Stimme, die einen drohenden Unterton hatte: „Was starrst du mich so an, Lestrange?"

Doch zum Glück blieb es Holly erspart, darauf zu antworten, denn das Löwenmäulchen, das sie gefüttert hatte, war offensichtlich noch nicht ganz satt, und biss Tom in die ungeschützten Finger.

„Au. Verdammt!" schrie er auf. „Wir sprechen uns noch", zischte er Holly zu, und ging wieder an seinen Platz.

Abends,auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm begegnete Holly einigen tuschelnden Hufflepuff- Erstklässlerinnen. Als sie Holly sahen, hörten sie sofort auf zu reden, und starrten sie angsterfüllt an. An so etwas war Holly gewöhnt, seit sie auf der Schule war. 

„Verschwindet!" knurrte sie, und die Mädchen liefen davon, so schnell sie konnten.

Holly lachte bitter . Alle fürchteten, oder mieden sie zumindest, nur weil ihre Eltern Todesser waren. Wie konnte sie da jemals hoffen, dass ein Junge wie Tom Tanders.......nein, sie machte sich besser erst gar keine Hoffnungen. Sie würde doch nur enttäuscht werden. Und außerdem hatte er sie, genau wie alle anderen , verurteilt ohne sie überhaupt zu kennen.

Kurz danach erreichte Holly die Statue einer antiken Göttin, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum bewachte.

„Passwort?" Der Mund der Statue bewegte sich kein bisschen, während sie sprach.

„Schneemähne" antwortete Holly, und die Statue gab den Durchgang frei.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen einige Drittklässler und redeten miteinander. Als Holly den Raum betrat, erstarb das Gespräch sofort. Als wäre ein Schwall kalter Luft hereingekommen, nahmen alle ihre Umhänge, und gingen in die Schlafsäle.

Einzig das Feuer im Kamin blieb unbeeindruckt von Hollys Anwesenheit und brannte knisternd und knackend  weiter. Sie setzte sich direkt davor, nahm ein Buch aus ihrer Schultasche und blätterte darin herum. Sie würde warten, bis die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal eingeschlafen waren, und sich dann leise hineinschleichen.

Die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse verließen zwar nicht den Raum, wenn sie hereinkam, doch ihr Schweigen und ihre misstrauischen Blicke waren schlimm genug.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Holly, wie immer, vor allen anderen auf.  Sie ging barfuß über den kalten Steinboden zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Es hatte geschneit, und die Ländereien und der verbotene Wald sahen aus, wie mit einem  kalten, weißen Leichentuch bedeckt. 

Die ersten zwei Schulstunden zogen sich zäh wie giftiger Sumpfschleim dahin. Die Luft in Professor Trelawneys Klassenzimmer war, wie erwartet, nicht besser geworden, und die Vorhersagen der Lehrerin waren immer noch völlig unrealistisch. Holly hörte gelangweilt zu, wie Professor Trelawney einem ängstlichen Mädchen namens Shirley Sondry einen baldigen Tod prophezeite. Da sie das bereits seit Schuljahresbeginn erzählte machte sich niemand außer Shirley  selbst besonders große Sorgen.

Holly begann bereits zu hoffen, dass sie selbst in dieser Stunde Professor Trelawneys Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war, doch ihre Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht.

Professor Trelawney kam an ihrem Tisch  vorbei, und starrte in Hollys Kristallkugel. „Dein Leben wird sich bald zum Besseren wenden"  prophezeite sie „ ich sehe...."

Holly hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Als die Stunde zu Ende war, war sie die Erste, die das Zimmer verließ.

Während hinter ihr Shirley (die anscheinend keinen Gedanken mehr an ihren baldigen Tod verschwendete) mit einer Mitschülerin über den neuesten Ausbruch aus Askaban redete:  „Sie haben immer noch keine Spur von ihm!", packte Holly ihren letzten Schokofrosch aus. In der Packung war eine Sammelkarte aus der Reihe „Helden, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort starben".  Ein Bild von Sirius Black lächelte Holly an, als sie die Karte ausgepackt hatte. Nachdenklich starrte Holly auf die Sammelkarte. Wenn sie die Tochter von Sirius Black wäre, ginge es ihr sehr viel besser. Aber nein, sie musste von seiner Cousine Bellatrix abstammen.

Und da wagte es Professor Trelawney noch, ihr ein besseres Leben vorherzusagen. Ha! Die besten Tage hatte sie bisher in den Ferien gehabt, wenn alle anderen nach Hause gefahren waren. Die Sommerferien verbrachte Holly in einem Waisenhaus der Muggel, in dem die anderen Kinder zwar nichts von den Verbrechen ihrer Eltern wussten, sie aber schon deshalb hassten, weil sie anders war als die anderen.


	2. Spinnenalarm

Okay, nachdem ich glaube kapiert zu haben, wie das Kapitelsystem funktioniert ,hier der nächste Teil. 

Warnung: Bei Leuten mit Mary Sue Phobie könnten allergische Reaktionen auftreten.(Muss nicht zwangsläufig passieren, aber sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. J)  

[Disclaimer: Hogwarts ,alle bisher aufgetretenen Lehrer und eigentlich der ganze Rest der Erwachsenen gehören J.K Rowling, was eigentlich egal ist, da ich mit dieser Story sowieso kein Geld verdienen kann. Die SchülerInnen musste ich selbst erfinden, da die Story nach Voldemorts endgültiger Niederlage spielt, und Harry Potter schon lange nicht mehr zur Schule geht ]

Und an dieser Stelle möchte ich meiner Betaleserin Ella danken, die sich tapfer durch diese absolut hirnrissige Story gekämpft hat, und dafür gesorgt hat, dass ihr euch jetzt nur noch einen Teil meines ursprünglichen schlechten Stils antun müsst.J

Jetzt aber genug gelabert , die Story geht weiter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Nachmittag ging Holly in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke (tropische Lianen und ihre Verwendung) noch nicht fertig, und wollte noch etwas nachschlagen. 

Sie war gern in der Bibliothek. Hier war es immer ruhig, sodass es kein plötzliches, auffallendes Schweigen gab wenn Holly den Raum betrat.

Das erste, was ihr auffiel, als sie in die Bibliothek kam, war Tom, der an einem Tisch saß, ein Buch las, und sie nicht zu bemerken schien. Schnell wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab, und bemerkte etwas sehr Merkwürdiges.

Einige Hufflepuff- Zweitklässler schauten angeekelt auf eines der Regale, und Holly schien es, als hätten sie  gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie hereingekommen war. Neugierig schaute sie sich das Regal genauer an. Auf dem untersten Regalbrett hockte eine dicke, fette Spinne. Anscheinend kreischten die Hufflepuffs nur deshalb nicht entsetzt auf, weil sie sonst Ärger mit der Bibliothekarin bekommen hätten.

„Lasst mich mal durch!" 

Jetzt hatten sie sie bemerkt. Während die Zweitklässler sie aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten ging Holly zum Bücherregal, ließ die Spinne auf ihre Hand krabbeln und verließ die Bibliothek

.Sie hörte gerade noch, wie jemand flüsterte:" Wahrscheinlich  will sie die Spinne essen" und jemand anderes widersprach: „ Unsinn, sie braucht sie um den Cruciatus-Fluch zu üben."

Draußen setzte sie die Spinne auf dem Boden ab. Die Spinne krabbelte auf dem Boden herum. „Los, krabbel schon weg, bevor dich einer von den Trotteln findet und zerquetscht!" flüsterte Holly

Endlich setzte sich die Spinne in Bewegung und verschwand in einem Loch in der Wand. Holly sah sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sie beobachtet hatte. Wenn jemand gesehen hätte, wie sie  mit der Spinne redete würde sie nicht nur für böse , sondern auch noch für verrückt gehalten werden.

Da sie die dunkel gekleidete Person, die in einer dunklen Ecke gestanden und sie beobachtet hatte, nicht bemerkt hatte, ging sie zufrieden wieder in die Bibliothek.

Tom Tanders saß nicht mehr dort, wo sie ihn vorher gesehen hatte, weshalb Holly direkt auf das Regal zuging, in dem sie Bücher über tropische Lianen vermutete .Als sie das richtige Buch gefunden und ausgeliehen hatte, verließ sie die Bibliothek sofort wieder.

Wenn sie sich beeilte konnte sie ungesehen in ihren Schlafsaal kommen, und eine Weile ihre Ruhe haben.  

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie tatsächlich niemanden an, und ihr Schlafsaal war leer, wie es um diese Zeit zu erwarten war. Sie schaute kurz aus dem Fenster. Anscheinend waren die Leute, die keine Lust hatten in der Bibliothek zu lernen alle draußen und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen. Das erklärte warum niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Sie stand gerade am Fenster und beobachte die Schneeballschlacht, als eine Eule gegen die Fensterscheibe flog. 

Es war eine ganz gewöhnlicher Steinkauz, und Holly wusste nicht wem er gehörte. Sie öffnete das Fenster um die Eule hereinzulassen.

Die Eule flog herein,   und setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett. Anscheinend wartete sie darauf, dass ihr jemand die Pergamentrolle abnahm die an ihr Bein gebunden war. Da das Tier keine Anstalten machte, wieder wegzufliegen, band Holly das Pergament ab, und  schloss das Fenster nachdem der Steinkauz wieder hinausgeflogen war. Sie schaute sich das Stück Pergament genauer an, und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es an sie selbst adressiert war. Es war nur ein  zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament, also konnte es kein Heuler sein, überlegte Holly.

Aber natürlich konnte es trotzdem gefährlich sein .Sie holte ihren Zauberstab, und testete das Pergament auf alle Schadenszauber die sie kannte. Da sie keinen entdecken konnte, rollte sie es schließlich auf. Es schien ein ganz normaler Brief zu sein. Neugierig fing sie an zu lesen.

...................................

Holly, 

Verzeih mir die Dreistigkeit, dich mit deinem Vornamen anzureden,

doch ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass du nicht gern an deine Familie erinnert wirst.

Du bist nicht so herzlos wie deine Eltern, und ich hoffe, du wirst es auch nie werden,

 selbst wenn dich alle so behandeln, als wärst du es.

Du bist mutiger und mitfühlender als viele andere. Bitte bleib so. 

Ich denke du solltest wissen, dass nicht alle an dieser Schule dich hassen  

..........................................................

Der Brief war lediglich mit dem Bild eines Buchenblattes unterzeichnet.

Sollte das ein dummer Witz sein? Eigentlich unmöglich, der Brief enthielt zuviel Wahres, um nur ein dummer Scherz zu sein. 

Aber wer hatte ihn geschrieben? Wer wusste so genau, dass Holly ihre Eltern nicht mochte?

Schon als sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war, hatte im Zug niemand mit ihr reden wollen. Und auch später hatte sie mit niemandem über ihre Eltern gesprochen.

Professor McGonagall wusste , dass Holly ihre Eltern an den Orden des Phönix verraten hatte. Sie hatte den Brief bekommen, in dem Holly den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Eltern verraten hatte. Auf Hollys bitte hin hatte sie außer Albus Dumbledore niemandem davon erzählt.  

Also wußten außer Holly genau  zwei Personen davon. Zwei Personen, die nie im Leben einen anonymen Brief schreiben würden. Außerdem kannte Holly ihre Handschriften .Die Handschrift auf dem Brief war keine davon  gewesen.

Holly entschloß sich , nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, wer den Brief geschrieben hatte. Sie würde ja doch zu keinem vernünftigen Ergebnis kommen. Die Handschriften aller ihr bekannten Personen zu überprüfen würde zuviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. 


	3. Schneefall

Da niemand der Meinung zu sein scheint, dass die Story schlecht ist, schreibe ich sie weiter. 

--------------------------------------

Doch als sie am Abend in ihrem Himmelbett lag und die dunkelblauen Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, las sie sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Es war gut zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der sie nicht für ein herzloses Monster hielt. Vielleicht....vielleicht hatte Professor Trelawney mit ihrer Vorhersage ja doch nicht so ganz danebengelegen.

Als Holly am nächsten Morgen aus dem Fenster schaute fiel Schnee in dicken weißen Flocken vom Himmel.

Die Fußspuren, die sich gestern Abend noch kreuz und quer über das Gelände gezogen hatten waren verschwunden, und der See war zugefroren, und von einer Schneeschicht bedeckt, so dass man nur noch erahnen konnte, wo er sich befand.

Nach zwei endlos erscheinenden Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei (Professor Binns hatte es geschafft, Harry Potters Kampf gegen den Basilisk in der Kammer des Schreckens  so langweilig zu schildern, dass man fast einschlief, was selbst für Professor Binns eine beachtliche Leistung war), stand Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf dem Stundenplan.

Professor Granger, eine sehr junge Lehrerin mit äußerst buschigen Haaren, erzählte ein paar gruselige Geschichten über Letifold –Angriffe, und ließ die Klasse dann zum dritten Mal den Patronuszauber Obwohl Professor Granger genau erklärt hatte, wie der Zauber ging , schaffte Holly es einfach nicht.

„Konzentrier dich auf eine glückliche Erinnerung," murmelte sie vor sich hin, konzentrier dich auf..." aber das einzige in diese Richtung , was ihr einfiel, war der Tag gewesen, an dem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. Damals hatte sie gedacht, alles würde besser werden. Nun gut, in gewisser Hinsicht war es besser geworden- immerhin lief sie nicht mehr Gefahr, von Voldemort zu Tode gefoltert zu werden. 

Niedergeschlagen sah Holly sich im Klassenzimmer um. Außer ihr schafften es anscheinend alle, zumindest ein unförmiges silbriges Etwas zu erschaffen. Und sie selbst? Wenn ein Letifold*  sie angreifen würde, hätte sie keine Chance. Die Kreatur, die einem schwarzen Umhang ähnelte, würde sie ersticken und verdauen, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Während Holly deprimiert auf den Boden starrte, rannte ein Patronus in Gestalt einer weißen Wölfin um sie herum, und stupste sie mit der Schnauze an. Es fühlte sich an, wie dichter, kühler Nebel. Überrascht hob Holly den Blick. Wer hatte es wohl geschafft, seinem Patronus eine Gestalt zu geben?

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen, als die weiße Wölfin zu Fêrlas O` Gwen  zurücklief. Natürlich. Wer hätte es auch sonst schaffen sollen, einen richtigen Patronus zu erschaffen. Und dann ließ er das Viech auch noch im ganzen Klassenzimmer herumlaufen, damit es auch ja alle sahen.

Aber irgendwie gelang es Holly nicht, wirklich genervt zu sein. Es war, als wäre  mit der Berührung des Patronus etwas von dem Glück, aus dem er erschaffen war, auf Holly übergegangen.

Sie musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte, dass O`Gwen jetzt vielleicht etwas weniger glücklich war als vorher. Wenigstens gehorchte ihm sein Patronus wohl auch nicht perfekt. Und außerdem, wie sie jetzt bemerkte, war sie doch nicht die einzige, deren Patronus sich nicht manifestierte. Es gab sogar mehrere Schüler, die die Worte „Expecto Patronum" so gelangweilt vor sich hinmurmelten, dass einem sofort klar war, warum es nicht funktionierte. Ben Miller hatte die Frustration darüber sogar soweit gebracht seinen Zauberstab quer durchs Klassenzimmer zu werfen. Professor Granger duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der Zauberstab ihren Kopf erreichte, zog Ben fünf Punkte ab, und beendete die Stunde mit der Aufforderung, den Zauber als Hausaufgabe zu üben.

Die nächsten Stunden über war Holly verhältnismäßig gut gelaunt. Aber die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape brachte ihre Stimmung bis Schulschluss wieder auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt . In der Hoffnung, von ihren düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt zu werden ging Holly in die Bibliothek und  suchte ein Buch übers Bogenschießen.

Jetzt, wo es sowieso zu kalt war, um heimlich im verbotenen Wald zu üben konnte sie sich genauso gut etwas theoretisches Wissen aneignen. Leider fand sie nur ein Buch über die Verwendung bestimmter Hölzer zum Bogenbau, in dem genau  beschrieben wurde, was die richtige Jahreszeit und die richtige Mondphase war um einen Baum zu fällen.

Sie las gerade einen recht interessanten Bericht über eine legendäre Holzart, aus der man angeblich Bögen herstellen konnte mit denen man immer sein Ziel traf, als sie das Geräusch herabfallender Bücher hörte.

Vor einem der Regale stand Tom Tanders und sammelte Bücher auf, die er anscheinend gerade fallengelassen hatte. Als er bemerkte, dass Holly ihn anstarrte sagte er diesmal nichts, sondern grinste sie nur an.

Verlegen konzentrierte sich Holly wieder auf das Buch.

 Holly beschloss später am Tag, ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen .Es hatte gerade aufgehört zu schneien, doch der Himmel war immer noch von grauen Wolken bedeckt.

 Sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken, als sie  ziellos durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee  wanderte. So kam es, dass sie der Länge nach in den Schnee fiel, als jemand ihr ein Bein stellte. Sie wischte sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und schaute sich um. Es war ganz klar, wer ihren Sturz verursacht hatte, da sonst niemand in ihrer Nähe stand, und keine Fußspuren vorhanden waren, die jemand beim Wegrennen hinterlassen haben könnte.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, O´Gwen!" , knurrte sie. Der Halbelb machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht, aber das würde ihm auch nichts helfen, beschloss Holly. Sie wollte ihn gerade am Kragen packen und sein Gesicht in den Schnee drücken, als sie Professor Snape ganz in der Nähe erblickte.

Zähneknirschend verzichtete sie auf ihre Rache. Das die Ravenclaws sie hassen würden, wenn ihretwegen Punkte verloren gehen würden war ihr egal, es hassten sie sowieso alle. Ihr Haus hatte schon ewig nicht mehr den Hauspokal gewonnen, das wusste sie. Zuerst waren es die Slytherins gewesen, die immer gewonnen hatten, und in der Schulzeit des berühmten Harry Potter hatte natürlich immer Gryffindor gewonnen. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte Slytherin wieder die Nase vorn gehabt, und Hollys ganz persönlicher Ehrgeiz verbot ihr, Ravenclaw dieses Jahr wieder alle Chancen zu vermasseln. Davon mal ganz abgesehen wäre Snape sicher hocherfreut, ihr eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen zu können.

In der Nähe stand eine Gruppe Slytherins und lachte schadenfroh über ihre Niederlage.

Einer von ihnen war Tom Tanders.

 Holly schaute ihn verächtlich an. Was hatte sie nur jemals an ihm finden können? Sein Haar sah aus wie ein schwarzer Wischmop, der in einen Eimer mit Bleichmittel getaucht worden war!

Ohne noch einen Blick auf ihn zu verschwenden, ging Holly in den Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Glück waren außer ihr nur ein paar Drittklässler dort, die sich bei ihrem Eintreffen schleunigst verzogen. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel direkt vor dem offenen Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. In den Kaminsims war ein Adler eingemeißelt, das Wappentier von Ravenclaw.

Dieser Adler war schon seit dem Bau der Schule hier eingemeißelt, doch selbst nach so vielen Jahren sah das Tier noch so stolz und schön aus, wie am Tag seiner Entstehung.

Während der Schnee, der sich in ihrem rabenschwarzen Haar verfangen hatte schmolz, und  in die dunkelblaue Polsterung des Sessels einsickerte, wünschte sich Holly, der Hass der anderen würde an ihr ebenso spurlos vorbeigehen, wie die Jahre an dem steinernen Adler vorbeigegangen waren.

* Was ein Letifold ist, wird später noch genauer beschrieben. (Das Viech hab ich übrigens auch von J.K.R. geklaut.


	4. Gedanken am Kaminfeuer

Danke an meine Betaleserin Ella, und an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben. 

Info: Die Story spielt nicht sehr lange nach HP, Hollys Eltern sind in Askaban.

Warnung: Die Story wird zunehmend unlogischer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warum hatte O´Gwen ihr ein Bein gestellt? Als sie noch wütend gewesen war, war es ihr egal gewesen, sie hatte sich nur rächen wollen. Aber wenn sie darüber nachdachte....es war so grundlos gewesen. Sie hatte ihm doch nie etwas getan!

 Gut, sie war nie besonders freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Aber das allein war doch kein Grund ihr ein Bein zu stellen. Wahrscheinlich brauchte man auch keinen Grund, um fies zu Holly zu sein. Es reichte als Grund, dass ihre Eltern Todesser waren. Klar. Er konnte ja nicht wissen was Holly für ihn getan hatte. Was sie für alle in Hogwarts getan hatte.

Aber bisher hatte es noch nie jemand gewagt, sie so direkt anzugreifen. Man munkelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass Holly die unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrschte und ließ sie lieber in Ruhe.

Doch jetzt begann auch dieser fragwürdige Schutz zu bröckeln. Anscheinend hatte sie zu lange niemanden mehr  auf dem Gang verflucht. Vielleicht sollte sie mal wieder ihr Buch über „Das Anhexen von Krankheiten" herumliegen lassen. Im Winter wurde immer irgendjemand krank, und natürlich wurde so etwas gerne auf Schadenszauber zurückgeführt. Man würde ihr nichts nachweisen können, weil sie gar nichts getan hatte aber alle hätten Angst.

Das Beste war, dass es völlig legal war das Buch zu besitzen. Es  bestand nur aus dem Cover und leeren Seiten. Wenn sie zur Rede gestellt wurde, würde sie einfach behaupten, sie hätte ihr Tagebuch getarnt, damit es niemand las. Aber die Mädchen in Hollys Schlafsaal hatten sich sowieso nie getraut, einer Lehrerin oder einem Lehrer zu erzählen, dass sie das Buch besaß.Außerdem hatte Holly es mit einem Zauber belegt, der es jeder unbefugten Person unmöglich machte, das Buch zu öffnen.

Aber es wäre natürlich verdächtig, wenn gerade die Person, die Holly ganz offensichtlich etwas getan hatte verschont bliebe. Und dummerweise wurde dieser bescheuerte Halbelb nie krank. 

Vielleicht war er sogar völlig krankheitsresistent .Also musste sie sich bei ihm etwas anderes ausdenken. Vielleicht würde sie ihm einfach auf dem Gang auflauern und ihn verfluchen. Oder verprügeln. Ja, verprügeln wäre besser. Das Verwenden von Flüchen gab ihr immer das Gefühl, schwarze Magie anzuwenden. Selbst wenn es relativ harmlose Flüche waren, die man schon in der ersten Klasse lernte.

Und Tom Tanders...wenn er krank wurde, würde sie schon  irgendwie das Gerücht schüren, dass sie daran schuld war.

Sie würde einfach nur, mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck, fragen ob er zufällig krank geworden war und lächeln, wenn man ihr sagte, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall war. Das funktionierte selbst dann, wenn jemand schon längst durch einen Heiltrank kuriert war. 

Wer am einen Morgen krank aufgewacht war, und hörte, dass Holly Lestrange sich nach ihm erkundigt hatte, würde fürchten, am nächsten Morgen gar nicht mehr aufzuwachen und sich dann dementsprechend schlecht fühlen.

 Wenn diese Trottel sie unbedingt für gefährlich und bösartig halten wollten, dann würde sie das wenigstens ausnutzen.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf stieg Holly die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Sie setzte sich auf das Fußende ihres Bettes, und wollte gerade ihr Exemplar von „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" aus ihrem Koffer  holen, als sie bemerkte, dass eine Rolle Pergament auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag. Anscheinend wieder ein Brief. Sie fragte sich kurz, wer wohl die Eule hereingelassen hatte, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass es wohl eine Hauselfe gewesen sein musste. Professor Granger hatte ihr einmal, in sehr mißbilligendem Tonfall erzählt, dass fast alle Arbeiten im Schloß von Hauselfen erledigt wurden. 

Holly rollte das Pergament auf. 

„Holly," stand da,

„Ich fand es nicht witzig, dass O´Gwen dir ein Bein gestellt hat,

und ich habe auch nicht darüber gelacht. Ich hätte gern angeboten,

dir beim Aufstehen zu helfen, aber ich fürchtete du könntest es falsch verstehen,

 und denken, dass ich dich verspotten möchte.  

Statt einer Unterschrift war da wieder nur das Bild eines Buchenblattes.

Holly dachte nach. Wer konnte gesehen haben, wie (und warum) sie hingefallen war? Sie konnte sich nur an das Grüppchen Slytherins erinnern. Wer war sonst noch da gewesen? Allerdings konnte es natürlich jemand durch eines der vielen  Fenster gesehen haben. Aber wie hätte man von dort das Gelächter hören sollen?

Doch Holly kam nicht mehr dazu, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, denn in eben jenem Moment betrat Wilma Warrington den Schlafsaal.

Holly versteckte den Brief hastig unter ihrem Kopfkissen.

„Was liest du da?" frage Wilma mißtrauisch. 

„War nur ne Seite aus dem Buch „Kann Dummheit wehtun" von Wandy Wanumrur ." erwiderte Holly. Um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, verließ sie den Schlafsaal. Das Pergament nahm sie vorsichtshalber mit.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schülerinnen, die wohl gehofft hatten, Holly wäre früh schlafen gegangen und sie anstarrten, als wäre sie Lord Voldemort persönlich.

Also durchquerte Holly den Gemeinschaftsraum so schnell wie möglich. Draußen auf dem Gang fiel ihr ein, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo sie hingehen sollte.

Wie von selbst trugen ihre Beine sie in Richtung der Bibliothek. Doch sie war noch lange nicht dort angekommen, als ihr in einem leeren Korridor Tom Tanders begegnete.

Holly versuchte so zu tun, als ob sie ihn nicht bemerkt hätte, aber er hielt sie an den Schultern fest, und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

„Was soll das?" fragte Holly verärgert.

Er antwortete nicht , und sein Gesicht kam ihrem immer näher, gerade so, als ob er sie küssen wollte. 

.Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Doch ihre in Sekundenschnelle gefällte Entscheidung sollte sich als unnötig erwiesen, denn gerade als der Slytherin seine Lippen auf ihren Mund drücken wollte, hörten sie Schritte.

Der Junge verschwand fast schneller, als er neben Holly aufgetaucht war.

Holly war erleichtert, aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie das freundliche Gesicht von Professor Granger sah.

Die junge Lehrerin wollte wissen, ob Holly schon den Patronus -Zauber geübt hatte.

„Hat doch keinen Zweck" brummte Holly missmutig. „Ich hab nun mal keine glücklichen Erinnerungen."

Die fröhlichen braunen Augen der Lehrerin wurden ernst. Sie schwieg eine Weile, und sagte dann: „Wenn es nur daran liegt, dass du so unglücklich bist, wäre es natürlich ungerecht, dir eine schlechte Note zu geben .Zeig mir mal wie du den Zauber ausführst."

„Wir dürfen auf den Gängen nicht zaubern" murmelte Holly, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Wenn jemand Mitleid mit ihr hatte, war das schlimmer, als wenn jemand gemein zu ihr war.

Wenn jemand gemein war, wurde sie nur wütend. Wenn jemand Mitleid mit ihr hatte, tat sie sich selbst so leid, dass sie fast anfing zu weinen. Mit einem Mal fiel ihr auch wieder der anonyme Brief ein. Gerade eben noch hatte sie nur noch wissen wollen, wer den Brief geschrieben hatte. Jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass der anonyme Briefeschreiber Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Holly schüttelte den Kopf, um sich der sentimentalen Gedanken zu entledigen, die ihr durchs Hirn spukten. Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf, als der Druck auf ihren Rücken nachließ. Sie hatte kaum bemerkt wie Professor Granger sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer geschoben hatte.  

Resigniert führte Holly den Patronus-Zauber aus so gut sie konnte.

„Sehr gut. Man sieht, dass du geübt hast."

Holly hatte den Zauber tatsächlich oft geübt, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass es ohne glückliche Erinnerungen niemals funktionieren würde.

Sie lächelte schwach, damit es so aussah als ob sie sich über das Lob freute. Wenn sie den mitleidigen Blick der Lehrerin sah, kamen ihr fast selbst die Tränen. Aber sie hatte sich noch gut genug unter Kontrolle um es zu verhindern.

„Professor Granger?"

Die Angesprochene, die schon im Türrahmen stand, drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

„Gibt es einen Zauber, mit dem man herausfinden kann, wer einen anonymen Brief geschrieben hat?"

Holly hoffte, sich mit dieser Frage von ihrem aufkommenden Selbstmitleid abzulenken. Es war nur wichtig, wer die Briefe geschrieben hatte. Es war gut, wenn jemand Holly nicht hasste. Es war auf jeden Fall kein Grund zum Heulen. Daran musste sie immer denken.

„Das erinnert mich daran, wie Harry einmal einen „Feuerblitz" zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekam", begann die Lehrerin.

Holly setzte sich auf einen der vielen leeren Stühle. Professor Granger gab nie damit an, mit dem berühmten Harry Potter befreundet zu sein aber wenn sie anfing aus ihrer Schulzeit zu erzählen, sollte man besser einen Sitzplatz und genügend Zeit haben.

Mit wachsendem Interesse hörte Holly zu. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge entstand ein Bild des Schülers Harry Potter. Widerspenstige schwarze Haare, fröhliche grüne Augen. Sicher hatte er sich wahnsinnig über sein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefreut. Und wie enttäuscht musste er darüber gewesen sein, dass der neue Besen erst auf Flüche überprüft werden sollte, bevor er darauf fliegen durfte.

Erst als die Geschichte zu Ende war erinnerte sich Holly wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Frage. „Dann gibt es also keinen Zauber, mit dem man den Absender herausfinden kann?"

„Nein. Sirius hat es Harry natürlich später erzählt aber vorher hatten wir keine Ahnung, von wem das Geschenk war."

Jetzt fiel wohl auch Professor Granger wieder ein, was Holly als Erstes gefragt hatte.

„Bekommst du anonyme Briefe?" wollte sie wissen.

Zögernd gab Holly zu, dass das tatsächlich der Fall war. „Aber ich überprüfe sie natürlich auf Flüche", fügte sie hinzu.

„Versuch doch mal, die Eule abzufangen, und gib ihr eine Antwort mit"

Natürlich! Darauf hätte Holly auch selbst kommen können. Schließlich waren Eulen aus irgendeinem mysteriösen Grund imstande, jede Person, sei sie auch noch so gut versteckt, ausfindig zu machen. 

Da Holly der Ansicht war, für heute wirklich genug erlebt zu haben, ging sie, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Lehrerin verabschiedet hatte, ohne Umwege wieder zu ihrem Schlafsaal zurück.

Im Bett, wenn die Vorhänge zugezogen waren fühlte sie sich fast wohl. Niemand konnte sehen, was sie im schwachen Licht ihres Zauberstabes las und ihr dumme Fragen stellen Sie schaute sich noch einmal die beiden anonymen Briefe an. Der zweite war völlig zerknittert, weil sie ihn so lange in der Hand gehalten, und danach in die Tasche ihres Umhangs gesteckt hatte. Und der erste Brief...wann war er wohl geschrieben worden? 

Und warum?

Aber sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Wahrscheinlich war es doch nur ein dummer Streich. Kein Grund, sentimental zu werden.

Als Holly am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war es noch dunkel. Klar, es war kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien, die Nächte waren lang. Dass die anderen Mädchen noch schliefen war auch nicht weiter erstaunlich . Es war Wochenende, und niemand hatte Lust vor Sonnenaufgang aufzustehen. Doch Holly konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Also zog sie sich an und ging nach draußen 

Es war ein klarer kalter Wintermorgen, und es war nur das Knirschen von Hollys Stiefeln im Schnee, und das Rauschen des Windes in den kahlen Ästen der Bäume zu hören.

Langsam ging die Sonne auf und tauchte die Umgebung in ein sanftes rosafarbenes Licht.

An einen Baum gelehnt schaute sich Holly den Sonnenaufgang an?

Es war still und friedlich...aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Holly sah sich um - und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Ganz in der Nähe stand Fêrlas O´Gwen, eine Hand an den Stamm eines Baumes gelegt und blickte in die gleiche Richtung wie Holly. Es schien, als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt. Holly beschloss, dies umgehend zu ändern.

„Hast du keine Angst davor, mit mir allein zu sein?"

Der Halbelb drehte sich langsam um, als hätte er Holly schon lange bemerkt ,weshalb er von ihrer Anwesenheit nicht im mindesten überrascht war„Nein", erwiderte er ruhig ,„sollte ich?"

In Sekundenschnelle hatte Holly ihn auf den Boden geworfen, und sein Gesicht in den Schnee gedrückt. Dann erst antwortete sie, mit einem fiesen Grinsen: „Es wäre wohl klüger gewesen, nicht so sorglos zu sein." Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss kam Holly der Gedanke, dass  ein derartiger Racheakt wohl niemanden dazu bringen würde, seine Meinung von ihr zu überdenken. Aber egal, es würde auf jeden Fall deutlich machen, wie unklug es war , sich mit ihr anzulegen. 

Um ein Exempel zu statuieren wäre es wohl besser gewesen, wenn jemand gesehen hätte, wie sie O`Gwen in den Schnee geworfen hatte. Er hatte keine Freunde denen er es erzählen würde. Andererseits würde man sich denken können was geschehen war, wenn er kurz nach Holly mit Schnee auf der Kleidung in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Ihm schien dieser Gedanke auch schon gekommen zu sein, denn er bemühte sich, auch noch die letzte Schneeflocke von seinem Umhang zu entfernen.

Mit leichtem Bedauern dachte Holly an die zwei oder drei Jungen, die im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen waren als sie gegangen war. Kein großes Publikum.

Am Schlosstor begegnete ihr Professor McGonagall. Anscheinend hatte sie von Hollys Schwierigkeiten mit dem Patronus-Zauber gehört, denn sie schaute sie mitleidig an und fragte, ob sie denn wirklich niemandem erzählen sollte, dass Holly sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatte.

„Er kommt nicht zurück. Glauben Sie mir. Und es wäre viel einfacher für Sie..." 

Professor McGonagall verstummte, als O`Gwen in Hörweite kam. Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam. Zweifellos bemerkte sie den Schnee auf seiner Kleidung  und in seinem langen blonden Haar. Er musste ihren Blick bemerkt haben, denn er murmelte leise :" Bin hingefallen" bevor er durchs Tor verschwand.

Mal wieder typisch für ihn. Zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass er zu blöd gewesen war, Holly aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Wenigsten bekam Holly dadurch auch keinen Ärger. Professor McGonagall schaute zwar etwas misstrauisch, sagte aber nichts.

Holly kam gerade noch rechtzeitig im Ravenclaw - Gemeinschaftsraum an, um eine interessante Diskussion mitzukriegen, die die anderen von ihrem Erscheinen ablenkte:

„Da steht es. Schwarz auf weiß im Tagespropheten. Sie haben McNair mit einem Pfeil in der Brust im verbotenen Wald gefunden" meinte jemand „Und uns sagt man nichts. So eine Gemeinheit!. Wir haben ja wohl ein Recht darauf, zu wissen, was in Hogwarts vorgeht."

„Der verbotene Wald gehört ja nicht direkt zur Schule"

„Trotzdem hätte man uns informieren müssen."

Holly grinste. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, ob es völlig unentdeckt geblieben war, dass sie den Todesser erschossen hatte. Sie hatte kaum Schuldgefühle wegen des Mordes. Immerhin hatte McNair jemanden gefoltert. 

Sie ging in den Schlafsaal uns schaute aus dem Fenster. 

Professor McGonagall saß auf einer großen Eiche und schnitt Misteln.  Merkwürdig...es passte irgendwie nicht zu der strengen Lehrerin, in einem Baum zu sitzen.

 Aber es war logisch. Misteln, die in Zaubertränken verwendet wurden durften nur mit einer goldenen Sichel geschnitten werden. Keine Chance, sie mit einem Zauber herunterzuholen. 

Und Professor McGonagall konnte sich nun mal als einzige in eine Katze verwandeln, und daher auch am besten auf Bäume klettern.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Rache

@Narya: Sei dir mal nicht so sicher, dass deine Vermutung falsch ist. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist die Story unlogisch wie sonst was. Aber wir werden sehen...

Nächstes Kapitel:

--------------------------------------------------------

Holly fiel wieder ein, was Professor Granger ihr geraten hatte. Die Eule abfangen. Gute Idee. Aber wenn sie keine weiteren Briefe bekam?

Nachdem sie eine Weile nachgedacht hatte, kam ihr ein Einfall. Sie zeichnete ein Buchenblatt auf ein Stück Pergament, und schrieb auf die andere Seite „Wer bist du??? " 

Dann rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in die Tasche ihres Umhangs.

Auf dem Weg zur Eulerei begegnete sie wieder Tom Tanders. Wie schon einmal drängte er sie an die Wand. 

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" sagte sie der Form halber.

„Wieso denn? Du hast mich in letzter Zeit doch immer angestarrt. Du willst es doch so!" erwiderte er. 

Während seine Lippen immer näher an ihre kamen , fing Hollys Herz an schneller zu schlagen. Jetzt oder nie. Sie würde sich selbst hassen, wenn sie es nicht täte.

Sie lächelte glücklich, als der Slytherin schmerzerfüllt aufschrie, und sich  krümmte.

Offensichtlich hatte ihr Knie die richtige Stelle getroffen. 

Holly entfernte sich von der Wand, und machte sich bereit zu kämpfen. Wie hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, diesen Mistkerl Tanders zu verprügeln. Unerklärlich, warum sie ihn einmal attraktiv gefunden hatte.

Das Blut pulsierte heiß in ihren Adern. Endlich konnte sie sich an ihm rächen! Sie hatte sogar einen guten Grund, eine Schlägerei anzufangen.Plötzlich lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter. Einen Augenblick lang war sie überrascht, doch dann fing sie sich wieder. ****

„Guten Morgen, Sir Nicholas" sagte sie höflich.

„Guten Morgen" erwiderte der Geist. „Was haben Sie denn mit dem jungen Mann gemacht?" fragte er interessiert.

„Ich hab ihn getreten" Holly grinste fies „dahin, wo es richtig wehtut."

„Tatsächlich?"

 „Ja. Er hat versucht mich zu küssen. Da er das Wort „Nein" anscheinend nicht kennt, war ich gezwungen, etwas deutlicher zu werden."

„Zu meinen Lebzeiten hätte kein junger Mann es gewagt, so unverschämt zu einer Dame zu sein" , sagte der Fast Kopflose Nick tadelnd, und schaute Tom Tanders missbilligend an „schrecklich diese Jugend von heute."

Das war dem Slytherin wohl zu viel, denn er rannte eilig davon.

„Was für ein Feigling!", empörte sich  der Geist. „Sowas würde in Gryffindor nie vorkommen. Eine junge Frau zu belästigen und dann wegzulaufen wenn man ihn zur Rede stellt!."

Er verabschiedete sich höflich von Holly und schwebte weiter durch die Gänge.

Endlich kam Holly dazu, ihren Brief abzuschicken. Danach setzte sie sich in die Bibliothek, und las sich den Text über Letifolds in „Phantastische Tierwesen"  noch einmal durch.

................................................................................................

Sie lag in ihrem Bett, und konnte nicht schlafen. Ein  unförmiger schwarzer Schatten glitt unter der Tür hindurch ins Zimmer. Der Schatten kroch auf ihr Bett. Sie spürte sein leichtes Gewicht auf sich liegen. Er erinnerte an einen sich kräuselnden schwarzen Umhang, der mit leicht flatternden Rändern über das Bett an ihr hoch kroch.

Sie war gelähmt vor Angst, während das Wesen über ihren Mund und ihre Nase glitt.

Sie tastete mit letzter Kraft nach ihrem Zauberstab, versuchte den Patronus- Zauber auszuführen, doch es erschien kein Patronus. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Erstickte langsam und qualvoll. Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie zu schreien, obwohl sie wusste selbst wenn sie es schaffte , käme niemand zu ihrer Rettung herbeigeeilt. 

--------------------------------


	6. Treffen um Mitternacht

Da es Beschwerden gab weil ich zu früh aufgehört habe, veröffentliche ich dieses Kapitel obwohl es noch nicht wirklich perfekt ist. 

P.S:@ Hexenlady: Kannst aufhören zu heulen *  Ihr ein Taschentuch gibt  *. Es wird alles gut. ;)

Wie immer vielen Dank an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben, und besonderen Dank an meine Betaleserin Ella. Ich hoffe, du magst Schokolade  * ihr einen Schokokeks gibt *.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

„Schläfst du?"

Holly fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sie nur geträumt hatte. Als sie den Kopf hob blickte sie in das lächelnde Gesicht von Fêrlas O´Gwen. 

„Man sagt, wer mit dem Kopf auf einem Buch schläft, weiß danach den Inhalt des Buches. Aber willst du dich wirklich darauf verlassen?"

 Wollte er etwa ihre Intelligenz in Frage stellen? Nun, über Letifold –Angriffe wusste Holly jetzt wohl wirklich genug „Halt die Klappe!", blaffte sie den Jungen an,„Ich bin nur zufällig über dem Buch eingeschlafen."

„Genau auf dem Kapitel über den Letifold. Kein Wunder, wenn du davon Albträume kriegst."

Den letzten Satz sprach er sehr leise aus, aber Holly verstand trotzdem jedes Wort. Er hatte sie also schreien gehört. Wie peinlich! Ihr Ruf wäre völlig ruiniert, wenn sich herumsprach, dass sie Angst vor Letifolds hatte .

Während sie eine schlagfertige Antwort suchte , ging der Halbelb ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Auf dem Rückweg in den Gemeinschaftsraum fielen Holly die Girlanden aus Misteln und Stechpalmenzweigen auf, mit denen die Gänge geschmückt waren. Ach ja, bald würden Weihnachtsferien sein. Das beste an den Ferien war immer, dass Holly den Gemeinschaftsraum für sich hatte. Zumindest letztes Jahr waren in den Weihnachtsferien alle anderen Ravenclaws nach Hause gefahren und Holly hoffte, es würde auch dieses Jahr wieder so sein. Soweit sie wusste war sie als einzige aus ihrem Haus auf der Liste derjenigen, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollten. Aber man konnte nie wissen, ob sich nicht noch jemand in letzter Sekunde um entscheiden würde.

Am Morgen nach Beginn der Weihnachtsferien flog eine Sumpfohreule auf Holly zu, ließ ein Stück Pergament auf Hollys Teller fallen und flog wieder weg. Zum Glück lagen auf dem Teller nur einige labbrige Brotscheiben sodass das Pergament nicht schmutzig wurde.

Von den Ravenclaws waren außer Holly nur eine Erstklässlerin namens Molly Moortree und Fêrlas O´Gwen in Hogwarts geblieben. Sie saßen so weit von Holly weg wie es nur ging. Also ging Holly das Risiko ein, den Brief am Tisch zu öffnen.

Es war die Antwort auf ihre Tage vorher gestellte Frage.

-------------

Holly,

willst du wirklich wissen, wer ich bin?

Vielleicht wärst du glücklicher, wenn du es nicht erfahren würdest.

Aber du hast natürlich ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu wissen.

Komm in der Nacht vor Weihnachten zur Statue der Jagdgöttin.

Ich werde dort um Mitternacht auf dich warten.

------------------

Holly ließ den Brief schnell unter dem Tisch verschwinden, als sie bemerkte, dass die anderen Ravenclaws sie beobachteten.

In der Nacht vor Weihnachten ging Holly gar nicht erst zu Bett. Um sich wach zu halten las sie ihr Exemplar von „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten". Nachdem sie zum x-ten Mal den Text über ihr Lieblings-Quidditch-Team, die Holyhead Harpies gelesen hatte klappte sie das Buch zu und schaute auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Zwölf. Zeit zu gehen.

Die Statue der Jagdgöttin stand nicht weit von der Statue der Göttin der Weisheit entfernt, die den Eingang des Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraums bewachte.

So leise sie konnte schlich Holly über die kalten Steinfliesen. Das einzige Licht kam von den  Feen, die zur Dekoration um die Girlanden aus Stechpalmenzweigen flatterten und auf den Statuen saßen.

Holly war in ihrem grauen Umhang kaum zu sehen. Genau das hatte sie auch beabsichtigt. 

Es war besser, vorsichtig zu sein. Schließlich wusste sie nicht, wer bei der Statue der Jagdgöttin auf sie wartete. Eine Falle war nicht nur möglich, sondern wahrscheinlich. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.

 Als Holly die Statue erreichte, schien es tatsächlich eine Falle zu sein.. Auf den ersten Blick war niemand zu sehen, doch auf den zweiten Blick sah Holly, dass sie nicht allein war. Im Schatten der Statue bewegte sich jemand.

„Du bist also wirklich gekommen"


	7. Buchenblätter und Stechpalmenzweige

In diesem Kapitel wird rauskommen, wer die anonymen (na ja, so ganz anonym vielleicht doch nicht) Briefe geschrieben hat. Also: Wer noch  probieren will es selbst herauszufinden: LETZTE CHANCE!  

Da schreckliches Unheil über mich, nun ja, eigentlich über uns alle, hereingebrochen ist, (die Schule hat wieder angefangen ;)) außerdem gabs ne Grippeepidemie, etc habe ich eine Weile keine neuen Kapitel mehr veröffentlicht. Dieses hier fand ich eigentlich zu kurz zum Veröffentlichen, aber ich dachte, das ist vielleicht besser als nix.

Jaja, das Wetter ist auch wieder mal grässlich. .viel zu kalt. *allen LeserInnen eine Tasse heißen Kamillentee gibt* (wenn ihr keinen Kamillentee mögt, stellt euch stattdessen Kakao vor. Ist doch nur...imaginär, oder so ;) )

So und jetzt stellt euch vor, ihr sitzt vor einem offenen Kamin, in einem schön warmen Zimmer, während draußen der Schnee vom Himmel fällt....die Story sollte nämlich eigentlich an Weihnachten veröffentlicht werden...nur hatte ich sie da noch nicht fertig.

Die Sachen die in stehen sind vielleicht Gedanken der Hauptperson. Vielleicht auch Anmerkungen der Autorin. Vielleicht auch einfach nur Blödsinn. Sucht es euch aus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly kannte die Stimme. Und jetzt fiel auch ein schwaches Licht auf das Gesicht der Gestalt im Schatten

„O´Gwen. Du also", sagte Holly voller Abscheu . Sie hatte doch gleich gewusst,  dass es eine Falle war. Sie wollte in ihre Tasche greifen, um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch der Junge war schneller. O`Gwenergriff ihre Hand, und legte etwas in die geöffnete Handfläche. Reflexartig schloss Holly ihre Finger darum, bevor sie die Hand zurückzog. 

Überrascht sah sie den Gegenstand an.

Es war eine weiße Rose, deren nur leicht geöffnete Knospe in der Dunkelheit schimmerte.

Weiß für den Tod.

Holly nahm die Rose vorsichtig in die andere Hand. Sie erwartete, ihr eigenes Blut auf den Dornen zu sehen und plötzlichen Schmerz in ihrer Handfläche  aufflammen zu spüren. Es gab Zauber, die Schmerzen betäubten, um Verletzungen lange unbemerkt zu lassen. Zu lange.

Doch sie sah kein Blut und spürte keinen Schmerz.

Die Rose hatte keine Dornen.

Holly starrte die weiße Blume überraschtan.

Weiß für die Unschuld

Als sie ihren Blick endlich von der zarten Pflanze in ihrer Hand löste, hörte Holly nur noch die leichten Schritte des Halbelbs in der Dunkelheit verklingen.

„Lumos!", flüsterte Holly. Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs begann zu leuchten. Das Licht fiel auf  eine Stechpalmengirlande, die neben der Statue der Jagdgöttin hing. Auf einem der Blätter war ein kleiner rötlichbrauner Fleck zu sehen. Blut?

Wahrscheinlich. An den gesägten Blatträndern konnte man sich leicht verletzen.

Leise schlich Holly zurück in ihren Schlafsaal.

Sie schlief in dieser Nacht gut, und wachte daher früh auf, obwohl sie erst nach Mitternacht ins Bet gekommen war.

Weihnachten. Ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. 

Und deshalb würde sie tun, was sie an einem anderen Tag schon einmal getan hatte. 

..............................................................................................................................................................~~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, ich hab ja gesagt, es ist kurz. Aber so passt es irgendwie gut. Find ich jedenfalls. Das meiste was in diesem Kapitel vorkommt, ist völlig sinnlos. Aber ich brauch es nun mal, damit ich die Geschichte irgendwie weiterschreiben kann.


	8. Wintermorgen

So, nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Kapitel...die Story scheint niemanden zu interessieren , aber ich schreibe sie trotzdem zu Ende. Ordnung muss sein!

Es wird immer unrealistischer.....aber egal, wem das nicht passt, der muss es ja nicht lesen. ;) 

Danke an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie zog das Schlosstor leise hinter sich zu. Ein kalter Wind wehte ihr die letzten Schneeflocken der Nacht entgegen. 

Leise, um die morgendliche Stille nicht zu stören, folgte Holly den kaum sichtbaren Fußspuren im frisch gefallenen Schnee. Kurz bevor sie das Ende erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen. 

Der Anblick kam ihr so bekannt vor.

 Einige Meter vor ihr stand jemand im Schnee und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang. 

Sein langes blondes Haar wehte im Wind, und Schneeflocken darin glitzerten im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.

Er trug keine Handschuhe und seine rechte Hand lag am Stamm des Baumes neben ihm.

Holly trat näher und strich mit der Hand über die  von einer funkelnden Eisschicht bedeckten Rinde. Sie war noch kälter als Holly erwartet hatte.

Wie konnte Fêrlas das ertragen? 

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine, halb erwartend, er würde verschwinden wie Nebel in der Morgensonne, wenn sie ihn berührte.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Holly spürte eine schlanke, kalte Hand unter ihren Fingern.

Fêrlas entzog ihr seine Hand nicht. Er blieb unbewegt stehen und schien Holly nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Doch als die Sonne aufgegangen war und er sich zu Holly umdrehte, lag ihre Hand in seiner.

„Du möchtest mir sicher viele Fragen stellen. Zu Recht. Ich bin jetzt bereit, dir zu antworten. Diesmal werde ich nicht weglaufen"

„Spinnst du?" erwiderte Holly. „Bis du mir alles gesagt hast, was ich wissen will bist halb erfroren. Du gehst jetzt erst Mal rein und setzt dich vors Feuer, bis deine Hände wieder Normaltemperatur haben!"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem sonst so ernsten Gesicht. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und sagte scherzhaft:„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl"

Während Fêrlas in Richtung Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum ging, organisierte Holly in der Küche zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade.(Die alte Hauselfe ihrer Eltern arbeitete jetzt in Hogwarts und freute sich immer, wenn Holly sie besuchte)

Fêrlas sah ziemlich verblüfft aus, als Holly ihm die eine dampfende Tasse mit den Worten  „Hier, für dich. Extra viel Kakaopulver" übergab.

„Woher weißt du, dass das mein Lieblingsgetränk ist?"

Holly grinste: „Meinst du ich hätte nicht gemerkt, wer das Kakaopulver immer verbraucht, bevor ich was davon abkriege?" 

Er senkte verlegen den Blick

„Oh. Tut mir Leid. Ich habe nie darauf geachtet..."

„Schon gut. Du schuldest mir einige Antworten."

„Nun gut. Ich werde dir die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit aus meiner Sicht erzählen", er trank einen Schluck heiße Schokolade und fing an: „Alles begann, als ich einen Spaziergang im verbotenen Wald machte. Ich war nicht aufmerksam genug und wurde von einem aus Askaban entflohenen Todesser angegriffen. Ich dachte schon, die Stunde meines Todes sei gekommen, doch dann sank der Todesser, von einem Pfeil tödlich getroffen auf den Waldboden . Ich schaute mich um, und sah jemanden davonrennen. Die schwarzen Haare und der grüne Umhang meiner Retterin wehten im Wind.

Ich ging langsam zum Schloss zurück und...ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnerst, aber ich traf zur gleichen Zeit ein wie du, Holly. Du hattest als einzige einen grünen Umhang an.

Also tat ich, was ich schon viel früher hätte tun sollen: Ich beschloss, mir meine eigene Meinung über dich zu bilden, statt einfach die der anderen zu übernehmen.

Ich begann, dich zu beobachten. Etwas zu genau vielleicht. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, dich in Zaubertränke  nicht auf deinen Fehler aufmerksam zu machen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass du Ärger kriegst."

„Das war einzig und allein meine Schuld!", widersprach Holly 

Fêrlas schüttelte den Kopf „Nein. Ich hätte wissen müssen, wie besserwisserisch ich klinge. Aber lassen wir das. Es ist viel wichtiger, was danach in Kräuterkunde passiert ist."

Er machte eine Pause und schaute eine Weile ins Feuer. Anscheinend wollte er über das, was er jetzt zu erzählen hatte eine Weile nachdenken.

Holly fragte sich, was er in dieser Schulstunde eigentlich Besonderes getan hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich gar nicht mehr auf ihn geachtet. 

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie du an diese komische Pflanze gestoßen bist?"

Holly nickte. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich noch. Ihr war etwas schwindlig geworden aber das war auch alles gewesen.

„Du hast danach Tom Tanders angesehen, nicht wahr?"

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Ich habe in diesem Moment nicht darauf geachtet. Professor Sprout hat gemeint, der Blütenstaub wäre nicht besonders gefährlich, ihn einzuatmen hätte aber merkwürdige Auswirkungen auf das Gehirn. Also habe ich später in einem Buch nachgelesen. Der Blütenstaub sorgt dafür, dass man das nächste was man anschaut für schön hält. Egal, ob es eine Person, ein Tier oder ein Gegenstand ist. Deshalb wird das Zeug auch gerne von betrügerischen Kunsthändlern benutzt."

„Aber die Wirkung lässt nach", warf Holly ein. „Ich finde Tanders wieder genauso hässlich wie vorher!"

Fêrlas zögerte „Es lässt eigentlich nicht nach...ich erklär dir das später. Am nächsten Tag habe ich, ... äh..."

„Gibs zu. Du hast gesehen , dass ich mit einer Spinne gesprochen habe und hältst mich für total verrückt."

„Du hast mich gesehen? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Holly lächelte „Ich habe nur geraten. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet, konnte aber niemanden sehen."

„Oh. Nun, ich halte dich nicht für verrückt. Es war sehr tapfer von dir, diese Spinne mitzunehmen, obwohl alle dich verdächtigt haben, sonst etwas mit ihr vorzuhaben.."

„Und deshalb hast du mir geschrieben?"

„Ja. Aber jetzt sollte ich dir erklären, warum ich dir am nächsten Tag ein Bein gestellt habe. Eigentlich kann ich das nicht rechtfertigen. Vielleicht verstehst du warum ich es getan habe, vielleicht auch nicht. Also, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Tanders die ganze Zeit angestarrt hast. Mir war klar, es musste etwas mit diesem Blütenstaub zu tun haben. In dem Buch, in dem ich das ganze nachgelesen habe, steht, dass die Wirkung von dem Zeug erst aufhört, wenn man sich das Gesicht mit Schnee wäscht. Diese Tatsache wurde entdeckt, als  eine Forscherin, die gerade einen Selbstversuch machte von einem Schneeball im Gesicht getroffen wurde. Sie war endlich wieder imstande, die Fotos von Gilderoy Lockhart, die sie bei dem Versuch benutzt hatte, zu zerreißen. 

Und da habe ich gedacht, wenn ich dich in den Schnee schubse....Aber natürlich wäre es besser gewesen , es dir zu sagen."

„Verstehe" Holly grinste „Das ist die irrste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe. Klingt aber logisch. Als ich gehört habe, wie dieser Blödmann mich auslacht war ich jedenfalls kuriert.

Und natürlich fandest du es überhaupt nicht witzig. Du hast es ja nur getan, um mir zu helfen"

„Sozusagen. Danach ist mir natürlich aufgefallen wie blöd es war", meinte er entschuldigend , „Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass die anderen dich auslachen" 

„Schon gut. Ich hätte mich auch nicht an dir rächen sollen. Es....es tut mir leid."

Es fiel Holly sehr schwer, das zu sagen, und anscheinend merkte Fêrlas dies auch. Er sah sie so dankbar an, als wüsste er, dass er seit Jahren die erste Person war, bei der Holly sich entschuldigt hatte. 

„Du konntest das doch nicht wissen. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert"

„Das ist nicht wahr" murmelte Holly. Sie war sich ganz sicher. Es fiel ihr jetzt erst auf, aber Fêrlas hatte sich nie für irgendetwas an ihr gerächt. Er war auch nie so gemein zu ihr gewesen wie andere. Und das, obwohl er angeblich keine gute Meinung von Holly gehabt hatte.

Holly erhob sich aus dem Sessel, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe zum den Mädchenschlafsälen hörte. Wie spät es schon war!

„Willst du nicht mit mir gesehen werden?" Fêrlas sah fast beleidigt aus.

Holly lachte leise. Die Vorstellung, sie fände es schlimm mit ihm gesehen zu werden war irgendwie witzig. Normalerweise war es eher so, dass man nicht mit ihr gesehen werden wollte. „Unsinn. Ich bringe nur unsere Tassen wieder in die Küche. Es gibt gleich Frühstück."


	9. Kommikommentar

Kommentare zu den Reviews 

Erstmal danke an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben!

Und jetzt hätte ich mal ein paar Fragen. ;)

@Narya, Carrys, Einhorn:: Lest ihr die Story eigentlich noch? 

@Hexenlady: Wie kommst du eigentlich auf Draco? Sorry, aber das hab ich immer noch nicht verstanden. ;)

@Grizza: Danke für dein Review ! Hab schon befürchtet, ich krieg für das 8..Kapitel gar keiner mehr.

PS:

Ich hab schon weiter geschrieben. Falls es jemanden interessiert lade ich den nächsten Teil morgen  rauf. Weitere Reviews für das letzte Kapitel sind erwünscht! 


	10. Weihnachtsmorgen

Okay, hier das nächste Kapitel. Vorsicht: Total kitschig. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt lachte Fêrlas auch. „ Soviel zu der Behauptung, du würdest die Unterdrückung von Hauselfen befürworten"

„Wer erzählt denn so einen Stuß?"

Fêrlas ging neben Holly in Richtung Küche.

„Steffen Starr, der Typ der letztes Jahr sitzen geblieben ist, hat Professor Granger erzählt, deine Familie hätte ihre Hauselfen mies behandelt. Er hoffte vermutlich, er bekäme dann keine Strafarbeit, weil er dir Akne angehext hat."

„Und?"

„Er bekam einen Anstecker mit der Aufschrift B.ELFE.R, und musste die Strafarbeit trotzdem machen."

Hollys Gesicht wurde wieder ernst „Meine Familie hatte tatsächlich eine Hauselfe. Und meine Eltern haben sie wirklich schlecht behandelt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich das gut finde"

Als sie die Küche betraten lief Holly eine Hauselfe entgegen.

„Miss Holly hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Miss Holly wird  das Frühstück verpassen!" Nach einer Weile erhellte sich das Gesicht der  Elfe. „Wird Miss Holly dann hier essen?"

Holly schüttelte den Kopf. Mandy, die ihrer Familie früher gedient hatte, hing immer noch sehr an ihr.

Holly befürchtete,  die Hauselfe würde nie allein in Hogwarts zurechtkommen , und besuchte sie daher nur selten.

Aber manchmal musste Holly einfach mit jemandem reden, der sie nicht hasste. Und Mandy wusste, dass Holly keine Todesserin war.

Doch jetzt fiel der Blick der Hauselfe auf Fêrlas.

„Mandy hat schon Gerüchte gehört, von einem hohen Elfen in Hogwarts" piepste sie „ Mandy hat es nie geglaubt. Mandy weiß, dass ihr uns Hauselfen verachtet, weil wir den Menschen dienen, und weil wir nicht unsterblich sind."

Fêrlas war leicht rosa geworden, und seine spitzen  Ohren glühten erdbeerrot.

„Bin nur halb Elb" murmelte er verlegen, doch die Hauselfe redete schon weiter.

„Elb kann von Mandy denken, was ihm beliebt. Mandy macht es nichts aus" Die Hauselfe senkte resigniertden Kopf, „aber er darf nicht glauben, was andere über Miss Holly erzählen. Miss Holly war immer gut zu Mandy. Miss Holly ist keine Todesserin!" Inzwischen funkelten die tennisballgroßen Augen der Hauselfe wütend.

„Miss Holly ist nur ein Mensch, aber Miss Holly ist mindestens genauso viel wert wie einer vom schönen Volk. Wage es ja nicht, schlechte Dinge über Miss Holly zu erzählen!"

Den Hauselfen von Hogwarts war es verboten, SchülerInnen anzugreifen, aber Mandy fühlte sich  immer noch hauptsächlich Holly verpflichtet. Wenn Fêrlas etwas Falsches tat, war er in Gefahr.

Er war in die Knie gegangen, um der Hauselfe in die Augen schauen zu können, und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich verdanke Holly mein Leben", sagte er ernst, „ich wäre der Letzte, der etwas Schlechtes über sie sagen würde."

„Mandy hat das nicht böse gemeint", flüsterte die Hauselfe eingeschüchtert. „Mandy wollte den Elb nicht beleidigen."

„Und noch etwas", der Halbelb lächelte, „nenn mich Fêrlas, klar?"

Mandy nickte.

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät," meinte Holly. „Wir gehen jetzt besser frühstücken."

Die große Halle war, wie jedes Jahr, mit zwölf Weihnachtsbäumen geschmückt, und von der Decke rieselte magischer Schnee.

Die Gryffindors, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts blieben, taten dies offensichtlich, da ihnen die Weihnachtsfeier so gut gefiel. Sie lachten, alberten herum, und hatten zweifellos einen Haufen Flausen im Kopf. 

Die wenigen Hufflepuffs, die geblieben waren, machten ebenfalls einen fröhlichen Eindruck, wirkten aber viel ruhiger als die Gryffindors.

Die Slytherins hatte Holly nie verstanden. Sie schienen sich , wenn überhaupt, nur zu freuen wenn, sie sich über andere lustig machen konnten. Aber sie hatten derart ausdruckslose Gesichter, und redeten so leise, dass Holly keine Vorstellungen hatte weshalb sie geblieben sein könnten.

Am Ravenclaw - Tisch saß außer Fêrlas und Holly nur Molly Moortree , die ziemlich deprimiert aussah. Warum eigentlich? Es war doch Weihnachten!

Holly musste lächeln. Früher war sie an Weihnachten auch deprimiert gewesen. Und jetzt fand sie es merkwürdig, dass es jemandem anderen auch so ging.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Dabei war das einzige, was sich geändert hatte, die Meinung einer einzigen Person über Holly . Oder?

Holly fiel plötzlich auf, dass sie ihre Umgebung ganz anders wahrnahm als früher. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie die Weihnachtsdekoration nie besonders überwältigend gefunden. Aber heute sah einfach alles wunderschön aus. Nicht einmal das hässliche Gesicht von Tom Tanders störte Holly. Sie war sehr erleichtert darüber, dieses Gesicht wieder so richtig abstoßend zu finden. Sie wusste immer noch nicht genau, was er eigentlich von ihr gewollt hatte. Sie nahm aber an, dass er einfach nur ihr unerwartetes Interesse an ihm hatte ausnutzen wollen. Holly wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was er sich noch alles erlaubt hätte, wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht schon wieder bei Verstand gewesen wäre.

Anscheinend war Tanders doch etwas enttäuscht. Vermutlich hätte er gerne damit angegeben, dass sogar die allseits gefürchtete Holly Lestrange in ihn verliebt war.

 Tja, Pech für ihn. Und das alles nur, weil Fêrlas ihr ein Bein gestellt hatte. 

Sie sah den Jungen, der jetzt zum erstenmal neben ihr saß voller Dankbarkeit an. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst. Nicht nur weil er sie davor bewahrt hatte, Tanders weiterhin attraktiv zu finden. 

Er sah auch wirklich gut aus, wenn er, wie jetzt, glücklich lächelte. Und seine Augen sahen auch nicht mehr kalt und hart wie Smaragde aus, sondern strahlten in einem hellen Grün, das Holly an Buchenblätter im Frühling  erinnerte.

Smaragde...warum dachte sie gerade jetzt wieder daran?

Es musste am Anfang ihrer Schulzeit gewesen sein, als Holly noch gehofft hatte, man würde irgendwann vergessen,  wer ihre Eltern waren, und sie akzeptieren. Als die feindseligen Blicke sie noch überrascht hatten. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich langsam wieder. Es war beim Abendessen gewesen. Irgendjemand, Holly hatte vergessen wer , hatte eine fiese Bemerkung über Fêrlas` spitze  Ohren gemacht. Der Halbelb hatte daraufhin alle am Tisch der Reihe nach verächtlich angesehen, und war, ohne etwas zu sagen, aus der Halle gegangen. Als er Holly in die Augen gesehen hatte, war ihr kalt geworden, so hasserfüllt war sein Blick gewesen. So kalt, so hart und so grün wie Smaragd waren seine Augen gewesen.

Aber sie wollte nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt, wo sie so glücklich war


	11. Ein geheimnisvoller Fluch

Langsam kaute Holly auf ihrem dritten Toastbrot  herum. Es schmeckte bitter. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, es mit Orangenmarmelade bestrichen zu haben. Dabei mochte sie gar keine Orangenmarmelade. Aber es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie die Marmelade gleichmäßig auf der dünnen Butterschicht verteilt hatte. Und irgendetwas musste sie schließlich tun. Sie konnte doch nicht hier herumsitzen, und nichts essen.

Auch nicht dann, wenn Fêrlas das schon die ganze Zeit tat. Schon die ganze Zeit tat? Holly verschluckte sich fast an ihrem letzten Bissen Brot, als ihr auffiel, dass er tatsächlich nur herumsaß, und ihr beim Essen zusah.

Er musste sie ja für total verfressen halten! Aber warum war er eigentlich noch hier, wenn er mit dem Essen fertig war?

„Na, Spitzohr?  Wartest du bis die Junior-Todesserin weg ist? Hast wohl Angst, dass sie dir von hinten einen Todesfluch verpasst, wenn du sie nicht im Auge behältst"

Na toll. Tom Tanders. Warum musste der Depp eigentlich gerade jetzt auftauchen?

 Vielleicht hatte Fêrlas wirklich auf Holly gewartet. Aber jetzt würde er das sicher abstreiten, und alleine weggehen.

Er drehte sich zu Tanders um.„ Nein. Ich warte auf Holly, damit ich nicht allein bin, falls ich zufällig dir begegne."

„Ach , sag bloß, du hast Angst vor mir?"

„Nun, eigentlich wird mir nur übel, wenn ich dein häßliches Gesicht sehe."

Fêrlas stand auf, und sah Holly fragend an. Sie nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie wollten gerade weggehen, als Tanders sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Wenn dir nur übel wird, warum brauchste dann ne Eskorte?"

„Wenn ich dein häßliches Gesicht zu lange ansehen muss, werde ich vielleicht ohnmächtig." erwiderte Fêrlas ernst, und ließ in einer gespielten Ohnmacht nach hinten sinken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig merkte Holly, dass er zu Boden fallen würde, wenn sie nichts unternahm und fing ihn auf. Er ließ sich in ihre Arme sinken, und machte keine Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen. War er etwa wirklich ohnmächtig geworden? 

„Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast!" schnauzte sie Tom Tanders an. „Er hat doch gesagt, dass ihm von deinem Anblick übel wird! Also verzieh dich endlich!" Holly war heilfroh, lange genug trainiert zu haben um einen 50 Pfund Bogen ziehen zu können, als sie Fêrlas hochhob und aus der Halle trug.

Tanders glotzte ihr verdattert hinterher.

 Sie überlegte gerade , ob sie in Richtung Krankenflügel gehen sollte, als Fêrlas die Augen aufschlug.

Holly ließ ihn vorsichtig herunter. „Bist du echt ohnmächtig geworden?"

Er grinste schelmisch. „Natürlich nicht .Ich hab nur versucht Tanders reinzulegen. Hat er es mir abgenommen?"

„Er hat ziemlich doof geguckt. Vielleicht macht er sich jetzt ernsthaft Sorgen wegen seines Aussehens"

„Geschieht ihm recht!"

Lachend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Doch kurz nachdem sie durch die Tür gegangen waren, blieb Holly plötzlich abrupt stehen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gestoßen wäre. Als sie sich umdrehte, und versuchte zurückzugehen, stellte sie fest, dass auch der Rückweg durch eine unsichtbare Wand versperrt war. Aus irgendeinem Grund kamen ihr die Worte „Ich bin ein Star- holt mich hier raus !" in den Sinn, aber sie verdrängte sie, und schaute sich hilfesuchend nach Fêrlas um.

Aber wie es schien, hatte er seine eigenen Probleme. Er war ebenfalls stehengeblieben, aber zögernd, so , als würde er gegen einen Imperius -Fluch ankämpfen der ihn vorwärts trieb.

Unter großer Anstrengung brachte er die Worte „Moortree......heb....sofort...diesen ...Fluch...auf" hervor.


	12. Der Fluch wird aufgehoben

_Wie immer vielen Dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben!_

_@haunted-jess: Wann schreibst du eigentlich deine Fanfiction  weiter?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Moortree, die bis dahin in einem Sessel am Kamin gesessen hatte, sprang auf und richtete mit angsterfülltem Gesicht ihren Zauberstab auf eine Stelle über  Hollys Kopf.

„Ich kann das nicht!", rief sie , nun völlig verzweifelt.

„Dann hol Hilfe!", rief Holly, und hoffte, dass man sie durch die unsichtbare magische Wand hören konnte.

Und tatsächlich, Molly rannte los. Sie war noch nicht lange weg, als Fêrlas auf die Knie sank und die Hände gegen die Stirn presste. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich zunehmend  schwerer, gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen.

Holly kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte es jemand wagen, einen Imperius- Fluch in Hogwarts anzuwenden? Noch dazu gegen den nettesten Jungen der Schule! Fêrlas hatte garantiert niemandem etwas getan, und überhaupt....

„Holly..."  Seine Stimme klang leise und wurde während er sprach immer schwächer. Holly schwankte zwischen einer Wut, die nun nahe daran war, in den gasförmigen Zustand überzugehen, und Mitleid mit dem Jungen, der auf dem Boden kniete, und aussah, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen..

„Ja?"

„Ich...kann....nicht ...mehr...lange...dagegen...."

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore stürzte, dicht gefolgt von Molly Moortree herein.

Holly spürte nicht, wie der Zauber aufgehoben wurde. Sie sah lediglich, wie Fêrlas auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

Er lag regungslos auf dem kalten Steinboden und auf seinem schönen Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Zustand völliger Erschöpfung ab.

Mit ein paar Schritten war Holly bei ihm. Als sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, öffnete er kurz die Augen und murmelte: „Holly? Geht es dir gut?"

Nachdem Holly Fêrlas zu einem der Sessel am Kamin getragen hatte, meldete sich Dumbledore, der sich mittlerweile gesetzt hatte, zu Wort.

„Möchte jemand ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?" 

„Nein, ich möchte kein Bonbon", schrie Holly, „Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, was hier vorgeht! Ein Schüler wurde mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt und Sie machen es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich und essen Zitronenbrausebonbons. Das ist doch...." 

Jetzt fiel Hollys Blick auf Molly Moortree, die sich hinter Dumbledore versteckte, und äußerst schuldbewusst aussah.

„Und was hast du damit zu tun? Wenn ich rausfinde, dass du das getan hast, dann...."

Die Erstklässlerin starrte auf den Boden, als würde sie gerne darin versinken, und sagte leise „Ich hab nicht gewusst, das es so schlimm ist. Ich dachte es wäre nur..." sie verstummte und sah Holly angsterfüllt an.

„Sie hat den Mistelzweig mit Sicherheit nicht selbst verzaubert", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Holly schaute nach oben und stellte fest, dass ein Mistelzweig an der Decke hing. Und zwar an genau der Stelle, von der sie vorhinnicht weggekommen war

„Und was sollte dieser Zauber genau bewirken?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem Seitenblick aufFêrlas, der gerade erfolglos versuchte, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Wozu auch immer der Fluch ihn hatte zwingen wollen, er hatte sich heldenhaft dagegen gewehrt.

_Und wieder eine Quizfrage: Was sollte der Zauber bewirken?_


	13. Schneeflöckchen

****

„Nun, ich denke, das kann Molly uns am besten erklären," meinte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm ist" wiederholte die Erstklässlerin. „Ich dachte, er würde nur das erste Mädchen, das darunter durchgeht zum Stehenbleiben zwingen...."

„Soweit hast du Recht" knurrte Holly, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor der jüngeren Schülerin stand „Und weiter?"

„Und dann sollte er den ersten Jungen der reinkommt dazu bringen, das Mädchen zu küssen." murmelte Molly

„Deine Informationen sind völlig richtig" beruhigte Dumbledore sie. „Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass das Ganze mit einem Imperiusfluch bewirkt wurde."

„Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch? Es war wirklich ein Unverzeihlicher?" Molly erbleichte. „K...K...komme ich jetzt nach Askaban?" stotterte sie.

„Erstmal will ich wissen, wo du den Mistelzweig herhast" sagte Holly „Du hast nie und nimmer selber einen Imperiusfluch hinbekommen."

„Tom Tanders hat ihn mir gegeben. Er hat gesagt, wenn ich ihn nicht aufhänge dann..."

„Dann was?"

„Dann bringt er Schneeflöckchen um."

„Schneeflöckchen ist ihre zahme Ratte" erklärte Fêrlas mit schwacher Stimme. "Tanders muss sie entführt haben, und...."

„Geht mal beiseite" sagte Dumbledore plötzlich. Er ging zum Kamin, streute etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

Kurze Zeit später tauchte er wieder auf."Alles in Ordnung. Professor Snape wird sich um Tom Tanders kümmern, und Professor McGonagall wird sicher keine Probleme haben, eine Ratte ausfindig zu machen."

„Gut" sagte Holly „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung warum es Tanders so wichtig war, uns einen blöden Streich zu spielen?" fragte sie Molly.

Durch Hollys jetzt sehr viel freundlicheren Ton beruhigt antwortete diese nachdenklich:

„Er meinte, ich soll ihm sagen ob O´Gwen die Sache überlebt hat, aber ich dachte das wäre ein Witz, weil..."

„Weil Tanders davon ausgeht, dass ich jeden, der mir zu nahe kommt umbringe?"

„Ja. So in der Art. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass..." sie schaute Fêrlas besorgt an.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur zusammengebrochen, weil ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe."

„Aber warum hast du dann nicht einfach......Ich meine, so schlimm wäre es doch nicht....."

„Nun, erstens lasse ich mich aus Prinzip zu nichts zwingen, und zweitens...stell dir vor, du könntest jemanden absolut nicht leiden, weil er ein nervtötender Besserwisser ist."

Molly nickte

„Gut. Und jetzt, stell dir vor, du fändest ihn aus irgendeinem Grund irgendwann nicht mehr ganz so doof wie früher"

„Okay. Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt stell dir vor, er würde dich einfach so küssen. Was würdest du tun?"

„Ihm eine runterhauen....oh.....verstehe...du hattest Angst, dass...."

„Dass Holly mich für einen aufdringlichen, unverschämten Mistkerl hält. Genau."

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich an mir rächen" meinte Holly. „Er hat nämlich auch schon Prügel von mir bezogen, weil er versucht hat mich zu küssen"

Erstaunt blickte sie Fêrlas an. Er hatte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen etwas gezischt , das sich wie ein irischer Fluch anhörte, und jetzt ballte er die schlanken Hände zu Fäusten.

Holly lächelte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er- .

In diesem Moment erschien Professor Snape im Kamin. In der Hand hielt er ein zappelndes weißes Etwas, das, kaum dass er aus dem Kamin getreten war auf den Boden sprang und auf Molly Moortree zu rannte.

„Schneeflöckchen!" Molly strahlte Snape an. „Sie haben sie gerettet!"

Der Angesprochene grummelte nur : „Das Mistvieh hat mich gebissen!" und verschwand wieder durch den Kamin.

Kurz darauf erschien Professor McGonagall, und berichtete, dass sie die Ratte in einem Käfig unter dem Bett von Tom Tanders gefunden hatte.


	14. Ein Geschenk

_Okay, da es ja noch jemanden zu interessieren scheint, hier die Fortsetzung: _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Kommt er jetzt nach Askaban?" fragte Molly, die jetzt, mit ihrer Ratte im Arm viel fröhlicher aussah als gerade eben noch.

Richtiggehend schadenfroh um genau zu sein.

Professor McGonagalls Gesicht blieb ernst.

„Eine Gerichtsverhandlung wird unumgänglich sein. Ich fürchte, du musst auch aussagen, Molly."

„Oh"

Schon etwas weniger fröhlich folgte Molly dem Bericht der Lehrerin.

Im Zimmer von Tom Tanders war nicht nur die Ratte Schneeflöckchen gefunden worden, sondern auch einige verbotene Bücher über schwarze Magie. Die Beweislage war also klar.

Professor McGonagall hatte die Ratte Professor Snape gegeben, und sich selbst um Tom Tanders gekümmert.

Wie er darauf reagiert hatte wollte sie allerdings nicht sagen. Sie erzählte lediglich, dass er in ihrem Büro wartete.

Dann verschwanden sie und Dumbledore wieder durch den Kamin, vermutlich um die Angelegenheit mit Tom Tanders zu regeln.

Molly war überglücklich, ihre zahme Ratte wieder zu haben, ließ sie in ihren Ärmel krabbeln, und hüpfte hinaus um all ihren in der Schule verbliebenen Freundinnen zu erzählen was geschehen war.

Holly sah etwas überrascht Fêrlas nach, der ohne ein Wort zu sagen in seinen Schlafsaal gerannt war. Sie überlegte kurz ob sie ihm folgen sollte, aber bevor sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen war , war er auch schon wieder da, und übereichte ihr ein Päckchen, das ungeschickt in buntes Papier und sehr viel Klebstreifen verpackt war.

Aber Holly konnte fühlen was darin war.

„Schokofrösche? Für mich? Oh…"

Holly bemerkte, dass sie nicht viel Übung darin hatte ihre Freude über ein Geschenk in Worte zu fassen. Eigentlich gar keine. Und dann war da das Problem…

„Ich hab aber gar kein Geschenk für dich"

Wie das schon wieder klang…Holly kam sich sehr dumm vor.


	15. Verwirrung

_Mir fehlen ein bisschen die Ideen, aber besser ein kurzes Kapitel als gar keins, oder?_

_Über Reviews freu ich mich immer noch…muss ich immer drohen, dass ich aufhöre um welche zu kriegen?_

* * *

Holly öffnete das Geschenk, einfach nur um etwas zu tun zu haben.

Es war wirklich eine Packung Schokofrösche.

„Wenn es irgendwas gibt was du dir wünschst und…" begann sie, und verstummte bevor der Satz beendet war.

„Ja, da gäbe es was" meinte Fêrlas nachdenklich

„Ja?"

„Naja…also…" er lächelte sie schüchtern an.

Täuschte Holly sich, oder war er ein wenig rot geworden? Jetzt war sie erst recht neugierig.

„Also?"

Fêrlas zögerte

„Wenn du die Sammelkarte mit Sirius Black drauf findest…die fehlt mir noch"

Holly sah ihn verwirrt an. Irgendwie hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet.

„Klar, kein Problem"

Schweigend starrte Holly auf den Boden. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, er würde etwas anderes sagen…etwas Wichtigeres. Sie war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, ohne zu wissen , warum.


	16. Kleine Frage

Ist irgendjemand an einer Fortsetzung dieser Story interessiert, oder kann ich sie vergammeln lassen?


	17. Der Patronuszauber

Holly hatte die Sammelkarte tatsächlich, und es hätte auch alles in bester Ordnung sein können, aber etwas verwirrend fand Holly die Sache trotzdem.

Mit dem Vorwand, noch den Patronuszauber üben zu müssen wollte sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurückziehen, aber Fêrlas bat sie darum, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben, damit er ihr beim Üben helfen konnte.

Holly fragte sich plötzlich, warum sie eine Ausrede gesucht hatte um zu verschwinden. Eigentlich war es doch ganz nett mal nicht allein zu sein.

Ohne groß nachzudenken führte sie den Zauber aus und…er funktionierte!

Sogar sehr gut. Deutlich war eine große Katze zu erkennen, die sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit auflöste.

Fêrlas stand staunend daneben.

„Was willst du da noch groß üben?" fragte er beeindruckt. Nach kurzer Zeit fügte er hinzu „Sehr schöner Patronus übrigens"

Und er lächelte.

Holly war noch wie überwältigt von ihrem Erfolg. Nur langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht an irgendeine glückliche Erinnerung gedacht hatte…sie hatte einfach drauflosgezaubert. Vielleicht hatte es gerade deshalb funktioniert?

„Nun, da das Thema „Zaubern üben" jetzt abgehakt ist…hättest du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Die Frage riß Holly aus ihren Gedanken. Sie beschloss, einfach nicht weiter nachzudenken, und stimmte dem Vorschlag zu.


	18. Leider keine Fortsetzung

Wieder mal eine Unterbrechung der Story- mir fällt nichts mehr ein.

Also mache ich etwas was ernstzunehmende Autorinnen nie tun: Ich frage einfach mal was ihr noch gern lesen würdet.

Ich versuche einzubauen was mit Harry und Ron passiert ist, weiß aber nicht ob es in die Story passt. 

Sonst noch Wünsche?


	19. Winterspaziergang

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und alle blühte und…oh, Verzeihung. Wir haben ja Winter.

Nochmal richtig: Die Sonne schien, die verbliebenen Vögel zwitscherten und alles war von einer ganz bezaubernden glitzernden Schneeschicht überzogen.

Zwei vermummte Gestalten stapften durch den Tiefschnee und schwiegen eine geraume Weile, bis die etwas breitere Gestalt das Schweigen brach.

„Du, Fêrlas…" Der Satz wurde nicht beendet, weshalb auch die Antwort recht kurz ausfiel.

„Ja?"

„Ich wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass Du vorhin, als Du mich wegen dieser Sammelkarte gefragt hast eigentlich etwas anderes fragen wolltest."

Der Angesprochene blieb abrupt stehen, und sein Gesicht färbte sich rosa. (Vielleicht in etwa das Rosa von Mandelblüten im Frühling, wenn mans poetisch mag. Leider stellte Holly keine derartigen Vergleiche an)

„Ähm, also…ich…"

„Ja?" Holly glaubte zu wissen was er sagen würde…irgendwie war es recht offensichtlich.

Ihr Verdacht erhärtete sich als der Junge verlegen den Schnee auf dem Boden betrachtete.

„Ich…also…ich bin schon seit einer ganzen Weile in Dich verliebt (an dieser Stelle nahm sein Gesicht eine noch etwas dunklere Rottönung an) und wollte fragen ob…"

Holly schämte sich ein wenig. Sie wusste doch, was er sagen wollte, warum also zwang sie ihn es zu sagen? Weil sie es gerne hören wollte? Nun gut…aber es wäre wirklich egoistisch damit weiterzumachen.

„Du willst einen Kuss von mir?"

Fêrlas nickte erleichtert, schien den Schnee aber immer noch sehr interessant zu finden.

Er sah wirklich süß aus, wie er da so stand, aber Holly beschloss, ihn nicht länger leiden zu lassen.

Kurz entschlossen schob sie seine Kapuze zurück und küsste ihn.


	20. Ende

Und sie alle lebten glücklich bis an ihr… Ende

Ich habe beschlossen die Geschichte hier zu beenden.


End file.
